bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bachelor (Season 21)
} |image1=Bachelor21Poster.jpg |host=Chris Harrison |original_run=January 2, 2017 - March 13, 2017 |bachelor=Nick Viall |winner=Vanessa Grimaldi |proposal=Yes |previous_season=Season 20 |next_season=Season 22 }}The 21st season of The Bachelor premiered on January 2, 2017. It featured 36-year-old Nick Viall, a software sales executive. This marks Nick's fourth appearance in the Bachelor franchise. He was previously rejected by Andi Dorfman on the 10th season and by Kaitlyn Bristowe on the 11th season of The Bachelorette as well as appearing on the 3rd season of Bachelor in Paradise. He ultimately chose to propose to Vanessa Grimaldi. Filming and development Casting and contestants On August 30, 2016, during episode 4 of the 2nd season of Bachelor in Paradise: After Paradise and while the 3rd season of Bachelor in Paradise was still airing, Nick Viall was announced as the next Bachelor. Prior to Viall's selection in the series, fan favorites Luke Pell and Chase McNary, both from the 12th season of The Bachelorette were considered for the lead role on the show, according to host Chris Harrison. Production The season traveled to many places including Viall's home state of Wisconsin; New Orleans, Louisiana; Saint Thomas in United States Virgin Islands; Bimini, the Bahamas and Finnish Lapland. With appearances on this season include Olympians Michelle Carter, Allyson Felix and Carl Lewis, famous boyband Backstreet Boys, country singer Chris Lane and Lolo. During production, the producers moved the Wisconsin date week from the original destination of Charleston, South Carolina when Hurricane Matthew hit the city. Host Chris Harrison told the trip was to be headed to Kiawah Island. The reason of the decision has not been disclosed. Contestants The season began with 30 contestants. Vanessa_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Vanessa Grimaldi 29 Montreal, Quebec Special Education Teacher Winner Raven_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Raven Gates 25 Hoxie, Arkansas Fashion Boutique Owner Runner-up Rachel_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Rachel Lindsay 31 Dallas, Texas Attorney Eliminated in week 9 Corinne_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Corinne Olympios 24 Miami, Florida Business Owner Eliminated in week 8 Kristina_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Kristina Schulman 24 Lexington, Kentucky Dental Hygienist Eliminated in week 7 Danielle_M._(Bachelor_21).jpg|Danielle Maltby 31 Nashville, Tennessee Neonatal Nurse Eliminated in week 7 Danielle_L._(Bachelor_21).jpg|Danielle Lombard 27 Los Angeles, California Small Business Owner Eliminated in week 6 Whitney_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Whitney Fransway 25 Chanhassen, Minnesota Pilates Instructor Eliminated in week 6 Jasmine_G._(Bachelor_21).jpg|Jasmine Goode 29 San Francisco, California Pro Basketball Dancer Eliminated in week 6 Jaimi_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Jaimi King 28 New Orleans, Louisiana Chef Eliminated in week 5 Josephine_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Josephine Tutman 24 Santa Cruz, California Unemployed Nurse Eliminated in week 5 Alexis_W._(Bachelor_21).jpg|Alexis Waters 23 Secaucus, New Jersey Aspiring Dolphin Trainer Eliminated in week 5 Taylor_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Taylor Nolan 23 Seattle, Washington Mental Health Counselor Eliminated in week 5 Astrid_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Astrid Loch 26 Tampa, Florida Plastic Surgery Office Manager Eliminated in week 4 Sarah_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Sarah Vendal 26 Newport Beach, California Grade School Teacher Eliminated in week 4 Brittany_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Brittany Farrar 26 Santa Monica, California Travel Nurse Eliminated in week 3 Christen_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Christen Whitney 25 Tulsa, Oklahoma Wedding Videographer Eliminated in week 3 Dominique_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Dominique Alexis 25 Los Angeles, California Restaurant Server Eliminated in week 3 Lacey_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Lacey Mark 25 Manhattan, New York Digital Marketing Manager Eliminated in week 2 Hailey_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Hailey Merkt 23 Vancouver, British Columbia Photographer Eliminated in week 2 Elizabeth_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Elizabeth Whitelaw 24 Dallas, Texas Marketing Manager Eliminated in week 2 Elizabeth_Liz_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Elizabeth "Liz" Sandoz 29 Las Vegas, Nevada Doula Eliminated in week 2 Angela_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Angela Amezcua 26 Greenville, South Carolina Model Eliminated in week 1 Jasmine_B._(Bachelor_21).jpg|Jasmine Brown 25 Tacoma, Washington Flight Attendant Eliminated in week 1 Olivia_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Olivia Burnette 25 Nashville, Tennessee Apparel Sales Representative Eliminated in week 1 Ida_Marie_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Ida Marie DeLosSantos 23 Harlingen, Texas Sales Manager Eliminated in week 1 Briana_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Briana Guertler 28 Salt Lake City, Utah Surgical Unit Nurse Eliminated in week 1 Lauren_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Lauren Hussey 30 Naples, Florida Law School Graduate Eliminated in week 1 Susannah_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Susannah Milan 26 San Diego, California Account Manager Eliminated in week 1 Michelle_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Michelle Ramkissoon 24 Los Angeles, California Food Truck Owner Eliminated in week 1 Future appearances Rachel Lindsay was chosen as the bachelorette for the 13th season of The Bachelorette, while this season was still airing. Raven Gates confirmed on After the Final Rose that she would be competing on the 4th season of Bachelor in Paradise. Also participating in that season are, Alexis Waters, Corinne Olympios, Danielle Maltby, Jasmine Goode, Kristina Schulman, Lacey Mark, and Taylor Nolan. Kristina Schulman, Angela Amezcua, and Whitney Fransway will compete in the 6th season of Bachelor in Paradise. Call-Out Order Episodes Where are they now? On August 25, 2017, Nick and Vanessa announced that they had decided to end their engagement. Raven Gates is engaged to Adam Gottschalk whom she met on the 4th season of Bachelor in Paradise. Astrid Loch is now engaged to Kevin Wendt whom she met on the 5th season of ''Bachelor in Paradise''. Rachel Lindsay appeared on the 13th season of The Bachelorette. She met and got engaged to Bryan Abasolo. They were married on August 24, 2019. Whitney Fransway is now dating Connor Saeli whom she met on the 6th season of Bachelor in Paradise. Angela Amezcua was in an 8-month relationship with Clay Harbor from the 14th season of The Bachelorette. The Ring Bachelor_21_Ring.jpg|$100,000 diamond ring from Neil Lane. The ring is four carats and features a round main stone with a pave border. Promotional gallery Nick BachelorSeason21-Promo1.jpg Nick_Viall_21.jpg BachelorSeason21-Promo2.jpg BachelorSeason21-Promo3.jpg BachelorSeason21-Promo4.jpg BachelorSeason21-Promo5.jpg BachelorSeason21-Promo6.jpg BachelorSeason21-Promo7.jpg BachelorSeason21-Promo8.jpg BachelorSeason21-Promo9.jpg BachelorSeason21-Promo10.jpg BachelorSeason21-Promo11.jpg The Women Nick_&_The_Women.jpg|Nick & the Women during first Rose Ceremony Vanessa_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Vanessa Grimaldi - Winner Raven_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Raven Gates - Week 10 Rachel_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Rachel Lindsay - Week 9 Corinne_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Corinne Olympios - Week 8 Kristina_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Kristina Schulman - Week 7 Danielle_M._(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Danielle Maltby - Week 7 Danielle_L._(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Danielle Lombard - Week 6 Whitney_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Whitney Fransway - Week 6 Jasmine_G._(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Jasmine Goode - Week 6 Jaimi_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Jaimi King - Week 5 Josephine_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Josephine Tutman - Week 5 Alexis_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Alexis Waters - Week 5 Taylor_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Taylor Nolan - Week 5 Astrid_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Astrid Loch - Week 4 Sarah_(Bachelorette_21)_1.jpg|Sarah Vendal - Week 4 Brittany_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Brittany Farrar - Week 3 Christen_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Christen Whitney - Week 3 Dominique_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Dominique Alexis - Week 3 Lacey_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Lacey Mark - Week 2 Hailey_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Hailey Merkt - Week 2 Elizabeth_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Elizabeth Whitelaw - Week 2 Elizabeth_Liz_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Elizabeth Sandoz - Week 2 Angela_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Angela Amezcua - Week 1 Jasmine_B._(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Jasmine Brown - Week 1 Olivia_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Olivia Burnette - Week 1 Ida_Marie_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Ida Marie DeLosSantos - Week 1 Briana_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Briana Guertler - Week 1 Lauren_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Lauren Hussey - Week 1 Susannah_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Susannah Milan - Week 1 Michelle_(Bachelor_21)_1.jpg|Michelle Ramkissoon - Week 1 Category:The Bachelor seasons